This invention is generally directed to a novel ergonomic handle for a catheter stylet useable with a retrograde coronary catheter. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel handle which can be gripped in a variety of positions by a user, such as a surgeon, for manipulation of the stylet and a cardioplegia catheter mounted upon the stylet to position the catheter within a patient's coronary sinus.
During cardiac surgery, it is essential to have an arrested heart, rather than a beating heart. Cardioplegia solution is delivered to the heart to stop the heart during surgery.
In order to inject the cardioplegia solution into the heart, a cardioplegia catheter is used. A stylet is placed within the catheter and manipulated within the heart by the surgeon to manually place the catheter in the proper position within the coronary sinus. After insertion of the catheter into its proper place within the coronary sinus, the catheter is secured into place, preferably by an inflatable lumen or balloon, and the stylet is withdrawn from the catheter. Cardioplegia solution is then injected into the heart through the catheter to arrest the heart.
One prior art stylet, made by the assignee of the present application, has a flat, generally rectangular handle attached to the end of the rod. Each corner at the distal end of the handle is defined by an arc to form a concave portion of the handle. Each arc that defines each concave portion extends approximately ninety degrees relative to an axis of the handle which is aligned with the rod.
Another prior art stylet has a triangular or pistol-type grip in which the surgeon's thumb or first digit engages a thumb rest at the proximal end of the grip. The proximal thumb rest is specifically provided to reinforce the intended triangular grip. This triangular grip, by virtue of its spaced apart three-point character, almost totally rigidities the handle to a user's hand and forces the employment of wrist action to attain the necessary movement of the curved catheter upon insertion. This form of insertion tends to reduce a user's ability to utilize the more sensitive digits (fingers) for control feedback during insertion. If the catheter is not properly positioned within the heart, cardioplegia delivery is compromised and the patient can suffer serious problems, or at the very least, time is lost and repositioning is required.
The present invention provides a novel, ergonomic handle for a retrograde coronary sinus catheter stylet. Features and advantages of the stylet handle will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.